scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cobra-Chicken-Cheetah-Man
The Cobra-Chicken-Cheetah-Man is the eighth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. It is the second part in a four part episode. Premise Fred, Daphne, and Velma head back to Coolsville in search of Scooby and Shaggy. They find Scooby and Shaggy. Instead of trying to solve the mysteries as the gang, Scooby and Shaggy try to do it first. Synopsis The gang encounters more mysteries. But can they work together? After buying a car, Fred, Daphne, and Velma head to Coolsville in search of Scooby and Shaggy. There, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are attacked by a half-cobra-half-chicken-half-cheetah-half-man. After escaping him, Fred, Daphne, and Velma find Scooby and Shaggy. Fred asks Scooby and Shaggy for their help solving a mystery. Scooby and Shaggy decide to solve it on their own. They storm off. Fred, Daphne, and Velma go to solve the mystery. Fred, Daphne, and Velma enter the Coolsville Stuffed Animal Factory. The owner, Mrs. Anistuff says the Cobra-Chicken-Cheetah man is haunting her factory. Mr. Anistuff walks into the factory. He wants Mrs. Anistuff to close the factory and buy a bookstore. Mrs. Anistuff tells Mr. Anistuff to leave. Mr. Anistuff walks out the building. In another part of the factory, Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues. The Cobra-Chicken-Cheetah-Man appears. He chases them around. After escaping the Cobra-Chicken-Cheetah-Man, Scooby and Shaggy see Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Before Fred and the girls see them, Scooby and Shaggy hide. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. The Cobra-Chicken-Cheetah-Man appears. He chases them around. After escaping him, Fred traps the Cobra-Chicken-Cheetah-Man. But, the monster escapes and runs into a room. Fred, Daphne, and Velma run into the room. Scooby and Shaggy are unmasking the monster. It is Mr. Anistuff. He wanted Mrs. Anistuff to close the factory. Scooby and Shaggy check off the mystery on their list. Sheriff Owen comes and takes Mr. Anistuff away. Fred, Daphne, and Velma take a photo of Scooby and Shaggy's list, without Shaggy seeing. Shaggy and Scooby walk off. The next mystery on Scooby and Shaggy's list is titled The Lake Monster. Fred, Daphne, and Velma head to Coolsville Lake. They meet Jason. Jason wants to buy the underwater hotel. Jane, the hotel owner's daughter tells Jason to leave. Jason refuses to leave. Fred, Daphne, and Velma walk off. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are swimming in the lake. A lake monster rises out of the water. It roars. Scooby and Shaggy swim away. Inside the underwater hotel, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. The lake monster bursts in. It chases them around the hotel. After escaping the lake monster, Fred finds a sheet of paper. Velma picks it up, reads it, and pockets it. She says she's solved the mystery. Fred draws his trap blueprint. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are setting a trap for the lake monster. The lake monster appears. It chases them around. Shaggy tosses a net on the lake monster. He reaches for the mask. Fred, Daphne, and Velma run up. Shaggy unmasks the lake monster. It is Jane! She wanted to scare Jason and her dad away. She wanted the hotel to herself. Sheriff Owen comes and takes her away. Fred is shocked that Scooby and Shaggy solved it again. The final mystery on Scooby and Shaggy's list is titled The Terrible Tree House. Fred, Daphne, and Velma head to their good friend, Robert Clay's, tree house. Inside the tree house, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are greeted by Robert Clay. Scooby and Shaggy haven't come yet. Robert sees a lumberjack trying to chop down the tree. The lumberjack runs away. Robert says the Haunted Tree House made his sister, Susan, vanish. Robert also says a man named Tree McMillan has been sneaking around. Fred, Daphne, and Velma spot Tree McMillan. They follow him. After losing Tree, Fred, Daphne, and Velma head back to the tree house. They see Robert floating in the air. Moaning fills the tree. Fred sees a magnet inside Robert's shirt. He takes it out, causing Robert to drop. Velma sees a magnet on the roof. Scooby and Shaggy run in. They tell Robert they know who did it. Scooby and Shaggy explain Susan is the Haunted Tree House. Shaggy opens a secret door. Susan is holding a remote control. Susan wanted to scare Robert away and take the tree house. Sheriff Owen comes and takes her away. Scooby and Shaggy see Fred, Daphne, and Velma. They run away. To be continued... Cast and characters Villains *Cobra-Chicken-Cheetah-Man *Lake Monster *Haunted Tree House Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville **Coolsville Stuffed Animal Factory **Coolsville Lake ***Underwater Hotel **Tree House Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 1st Season Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 1